Managing printed documents can be a difficult or at a least time consuming and tedious task. With confidential or other sensitive documents, it can be important to track the status at the page level. In other words, when a confidential document is copied, scanned, or destroyed, for example, it can prove beneficial to track such operations with respect to each page of that document.